


Sunset Boulevard

by LouGray934 (pippalavender845)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippalavender845/pseuds/LouGray934
Summary: I just started Fairy Tail and I'm wanting more Lyon/Gray interaction, so here's another snippet of such events.-Lyon visits the Fairy Tail squad on a regular basis.-Lyon is helping Lucy and Erza with a comic series they're starting.-Lucy kinda calls Lyon out on something (but let's be real, he kinda just called her out prior to this)-Oh, and Natsu is sound asleep and snoring





	Sunset Boulevard

    Lyon tried to shut the door quietly, but the hinges had other plans. Making an obnoxious creak, Lyon cursed under his breath as his presence was made known.

    “Oh, hey Lyon!” Lucy said as she rounded the corner with a stack of multi-colored notebooks, newspaper clippings, and two rolls of tape.

    “Sorry, I tried being quiet.” Lyon motioned toward the door, “but uh, that didn’t go as planned.”

    “Oh, it’s no problem. I woke up after you left to go for a walk anyway,” Lucy replied with a wide smile. The blonde made her way back to the living room with Lyon following behind. “Erza brought by some extra supplies while you were out,” she said while dropping the notebooks, clippings, and tape onto the coffee table. “I think we’re gonna need them.”

    The two sat down on the floor and got to work. Lucy, Lyon, and Erza were working on creating a comic series for Fairy Tail: the idea occurred after finding out about Lyon’s comic expertise at dinner one night. Thus, the trio had begun an outline for this project by collecting information on members’ recent jobs and the stories behind their adventures, battles, and, of course, victories. Rough sketches and scripts plastered one wall of Lucy’s living room, a tower of interview notebooks had toppled beside the couch, and a pile of blankets were covering a snoring Natsu. Lucy’s apartment had begun to look like an underground publishing house.

    “When did he show up?” Lyon asked as he reached for a newspaper clipping. He gazed at the header and immediately grabbed a dark blue notebook from Lucy’s newest stack.

    “He came in with Erza and was out cold by the time she left,” Lucy said as she too reached for a notebook. “He wasn’t _too much_ in the way so I opted to just let him sleep.

    Glancing at the bed, Lyon said, “I thought he was _always_ in the way here?” Lyon smirked while meeting Lucy’s narrowed eyes.

    “Not _always_ . . . just _normally_.”

    “ _Right_ ,” Lyon said teasingly.

    Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. She bent back over her notebook and scribbled out a couple sentences before slamming it shut.

    Lyon jumped, Natsu rolled over, and Lucy grinned.

    “You’re one to talk,” she said, an amused tone in her voice.

    Lyon peered across the table, his facial expression suppressing the anxiety that tone was creating. “I’m not sure I understand?”

    Now it was Lucy’s turn to smirk. “Oh, you know,” she said wistfully, “ _Gray_.”

    “We trained together as kids,” Lyon said matter-of-factly looking back down at his notebook. “I didn’t know that being nice toward him was saying something.”

    “It’s more than _nice_.”

    “Give me an example,” Lyon challenged. Still looking down at his notebook, he gripped the cover slighter tighter as his anxiety heightened. _There’s no way she knows_ , Lyon thought to himself.

    “Just sometimes, you kinda look at him like he’s more than just a friend.” Lucy waited for his response, watching for a giveaway she assumed was about to happen.

    “He’s more than just a friend,” Lyon whispered. “Gray brought me back . . . he brought me back from almost losing my . . .” he trailed off with an exasperated sigh. “He’s more than just a friend,” Lyon said as he opened his laptop shielding himself from Lucy’s penetrating gaze.

    Lucy let the conversation drop and resumed her own task. The room held and easy silence with comforting sounds of computer keys, sifting of pages, and, of course, more snoring.

   Bending closer to look at his handiwork, Lyon thought to himself: _Well, it wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth_.

****

    It was early evening when Natsu finally awoke. Sluggishly, he stretched and searched around in the blankets for something. Naturally, a few seconds later, a groggy Happy emerged from near Natsu’s feet and immediately started to dose off again.

    “Guys,” Natsu groaned. “I’m hungry.”

    “Me too,” Happy muttered.

    “Sounds good to me,” Lucy replied pushing up from her seated position. “I could really use some exercise.” She looked toward Lyon, “how about you?”

    “Yeah, I could eat.”

    The group left the apartment and walked down the street toward the Fairy Tail guild. On their right was the Magnolia canal, lazily waving hello as it thudded against the cement sides. The sky had begun to darken slightly; letting the lingering rays of bright sunshine glint off the canal. The shards of light reflected onto the friends leaving a nice kiss of heat.

    “Hey, guys!” Called a familiar voice. “Headed toward the guild hall?” It was Gray, back from his job.

    “Hey, Gray!” Natus called. “Back so soon? Didn’t fail, did you?” He smiled, happy to see his friend home safe and sound.

    Gray smirked, “well, at least I came back with money.”

    “Oh good, guess dinners’ on you pal,” Natsu replied.

    “Come on guys,” Lucy chided the two with a smile of her own.

    A little ways behind the trio, Lyon added, “Glad you’re back Gray.”

    “Oh, hey Lyon!” Gray replied with a smile, “you wanting some food too?”

    Natsu turned around and grinned, “Lyon can always eat, so what do you think?”

    Gray laughed, a content sound that Lyon would never tire of hearing. “Alright with me . . . but only Lucy and Lyon,” obviously adding the tease just to rile Natsu.

    “WHAT?!” Natsu responed.

    “What? I _always_ pay for you, the others normally pay for themselves.”

    “You don’t _always_ pay for me! I pay for myself!”

    “Are you calling me a liar?!”

    “If the shoe fits, my man!”

    Lucy trailed behind the two of them pacing herself with Lyon. The sun was lowering behind the horizon and only a couple of bright rays were left to reflect onto the street. Of course, the rays found their way to the most argumentative pair in Fairy Tail. The colors of blue and pink flamed as bright as the sunset behind them.

    “So,” Lucy began. “What should we call the comic series for those two?”

    Lyon smiled, “Sunset Boulevard," he said more to himself than to her. It was terrifying and also incredibly relieving to see Gray back. Lyon could feel again. _He_ was back. Intact, no bruises, bandages, or cuts were visible, _his_ Gray was back. 

    Lucy laughed quietly, “they really do make the twilight worthwhile, don’t they?” 

    Lyon put his hands in his pockets and looked down the street as the two warm glows of his friends became streaks in the night as they raced for the guild. “Yeah, they really do.”


End file.
